1. Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates generally to function selection systems and methods, and, more particularly to systems and methods that select a function according to a position of a specific region displayed in a display area.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, portable devices, such as handheld devices, have become more and more technically advanced and multifunctional. For example, a handheld device may have e-mail message capabilities, an advanced address book management system, a media playback system, and various other functions. Due to increased convenience and functions of the devices, these devices have become necessities of life.
Handheld devices are usually equipped with input devices for controlling the applications in the devices. For example, users can perform related operations using a touch-sensitive device provided by a handheld device. Users can slide their finger on the surface of the touch-sensitive device, thus to perform operations corresponding to various functions. Generally, when users want to switch functions, users must repeatedly unfold, move, and select specific function items in a menu, thus completely switching between functions. For example, when users want to activate a music player of a mobile phone, users must open a main menu, and then select a multimedia menu therein. Thereafter, a function of the music player can be therefore activated. At the time, if users want to switch to other functions, users must return to the main menu for further operations and selections. The described operations are complex, inconvenient, and time-consuming for users. In some situations, the time spent on switching between functions may exceed the time spent on actually operating the function.